


Sleepless

by BubbleWangji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, lsfy - Freeform, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo.Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan.Because sleep is for the weak.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo.  
> Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan.
> 
> Because sleep is for the weak.

Yibo woke up to Xiao Zhan's warm, even breaths tickling his neck, his arm draped around Yibo's waist.

Blinking his eyes open to the amber lit room, Yibo shifted, careful not to disturb Xiao Zhan. Slowly, he stretched his thighs, vividly remembering how they fell into sleep that way.

Shivering, Yibo tucked his body, cool from drying sweat, further into the warmth of Xiao Zhan's embrace. He stared at the remnants of the first snow and the blurry reflection of lights through his-- no, not just his anymore, --their bedroom.

They haven't been asleep for too long.

Keeping still, Yibo felt contented just drifting back to sleep, ignoring his rising pulse. But it was all too familiar, the feeling as prickles of arousal began to take hold of his body, and with Xiao Zhan so close to him, it'd be hard to fight it.

Yibo sighed.

He could shift again. Xiao Zhan wasn't a heavy sleeper, so maybe, if he moved just a bit more...

But before he could even move, Xiao Zhan's arms tightened around him.

Xiao Zhan laughed softly, muffled into Yibo's hair. He kissed the ball at the young man's nape. "You're awake." He murmured sleepily.

Yibo felt heat spread from his cheeks to his ears. He still feels sensitive. Every point of his body in contact with Xiao Zhan's makes him feel hot, still.

When the younger didn't respond, Xiao Zhan slid a hand down Yibo's belly and found him half-hard.

A tiny gasp escaped Yibo. "Zh-Zhan-ge... It's only been a while ago... I know that, but..." He tried to explain but trailed off. What remains of his self-consciousness, gone as soon as Xiao Zhan took the length of him in his hand.

Xiao Zhan began stroking Yibo's cock. "But what, Yibo?"

Feeling himself grow harder, Yibo ignored his tired and aching body. Focusing on his rapidly growing need, Yibo moaned as Xiao Zhan's warm lips on his neck encouraged him.

The older picked up his pace. "Do you want more?" He whispered hot into Yibo's ear.

Nodding, Yibo felt Xiao Zhan getting hard against his back. He moaned again.

"I love the sound you make, Yibo."

Yibo couldn't care to be embarrassed. Wanting more friction, he bucks his hips into Xiao Zhan's hand, having the latter suck at the juncture between his neck and shoulder. After a while, groaning in frustration at Xiao Zhan's steady strokes.

Xiao Zhan, not having his usual composure, falters back when Yibo turned over to push him against the mattress. The younger sees a familiar gleam in Xiao Zhan's eyes as he leaned over him, their mouths a breath apart.

Yibo pulled up when Xiao Zhan tilted his chin up for a kiss. The older, looking a little upset until Yibo decided to take both their cocks in one large hand

"Of course." Xiao Zhan said chuckling as he watched Yibo stroke them together.

Yibo breathed heavily, feeling everything all at once as he is nestled between Xiao Zhan's thighs. He was nearing the edge. The quick nap has done nothing to waterdown his lust. And Xiao Zhan's little gasps, his eyes that watched Yibo, only brought him closer and closer to the edge.

The exhilarating sensation of Xiao Zhan's shaft rubbing against Yibo's only made the latter's balls tighten, the strokes more and more unsteady.

Xiao Zhan watched Yibo, aching with desire. He pulls the younger's hand away to replace with his own... and he pumps.

And pumps.

And pumps some more.

"Zhan-ge." Yibo grits his teeth, eyes shut as he thrust hard into Xiao Zhan's grip. He comes then, out of breath, fingers digging on the flesh just above the older's knees.

Yibo groans one more time, panting as he opens his eyes to a grinning Xiao Zhan who made a show of dipping his fingers on the thick liquid splattered across his belly before putting it in his mouth.

Even that was still too much for Yibo to take, after everything they've done in bed together. He falls back next to Xiao Zhan. "Zh-Zhan-ge... I didn't mean to come just--"

Xiao Zhan gives a breathy laugh and Yibo covers his face with an arm.

"I'm sorry."

The older rolled over to press a kiss on Yibo's lips after pulling his arm away. "Why apologize?" He asked Yibo, head tilted. "I like it when you come on me."

"I know. I just... I meant to last longer. Do more."

Shaking his head, Xiao Zhan laughs again, moving above Yibo. He pressed his forehead to Yibo's. "Don't we have all night?" Xiao Zhan asked, then kissed the younger ever so deeply.

Yibo wrapped Xiao Zhan in an arm, twining his fingers into his soft hair. He bit at Xiao Zhan's lips, feeling a gasp as he traced over the man's teeth with his tongue. Yibo was just coming down from the heights his orgasm took him but he was all too weak to resist his desire for Xiao Zhan, and the older, being hard the whole time only had Yibo feeling much hotter.

Xiao Zhan broke the kiss. As one to always put Yibo's pleasure above his own, of course, he slides down Yibo's body. Xiao Zhan looks up after stopping at Yibo's belly button, eyes asking.

Yibo swallowed a building lump in his throat. His body was more than sensitive, and having Xiao Zhan so close to his cock had him squirming in pleasure. He starts to get hard again.

Xiao Zhan ducked to lick the still wet tip of Yibo, and his torso rumbles in a low groan. That was the answer Xiao Zhan needed.

Yibo shifted against the sheets, complying when Xiao Zhan guided him to hold his knees up towards his chest. Xiao Zhan swept up his underside with a flat tongue and Yibo's heart began to hammer in his chest.

Xiao Zhan laid open-mouth kisses on Yibo's shaft as he fumbled around them on the mattress for the bottle of lube they discarded earlier.

Shivering with need, Yibo anticipates. He was about to get what he wants and he was on fire for it. Soon enough, he felt Xiao Zhan's slick fingers against his entrance.

Xiao Zhan smiles up at the impatient young man. He met Yibo's gaze while the younger bucked his hips down to move against his fingers.

"Zhan-ge..." Yibo failed at not whining too loud. "How long are you gonna make me wait?" He got his answer soon enough as Xiao Zhan plunged two fingers inside him, the sudden sensation making Yibo yelp.

Moving slow, Xiao Zhan dragged every movement of his hand, enjoying the sight of Yibo panting and turning his head over and over against the sheets. He curved his fingers and steadily fucked into the young man while sucking up a mark somewhere on Yibo's inner thigh.

But none of it was enough for Yibo. "Zhan-ge... More." He calls and grapples for Xiao Zhan's hair. "Please... I need more."

Xiao Zhan sucked Yibo's crown for a second and met his eyes. He loved seeing Yibo flushed.

Mouth dry, Yibo's pulse quickened. He realized Xiao Zhan wants him to say what he wants. Ask for it, maybe beg. "Zhan-ge..." He whispered, almost breathless. "I need you..." Frustration ate at him when Xiao Zhan stopped moving completely. "Just fuck me already, will you please?"

The older grins and the impatient man gets rewarded. Xiao Zhan dragged Yibo's thighs above his, making the other whimper as he aligned his cock into his entrance. Xiao Zhan goes deep into Yibo's body at his first thrust. He roughly gripped Yibo's hips, slowly easing out, making Yibo's eyes roll back as he slams back in.

Yibo takes it. He takes all of it with overwhelming pleasure. He feels so full and so good with Xiao Zhan's cock inside him. "Fuck, yes." He reached back for the bed frame soon enough to brace himself for coming thrusts. He groaned at Xiao Zhan's every move. Yibo felt so sure that he can come for Xiao Zhan all night if the man wanted him to.

Xiao Zhan clutched at Yibo's thighs as he fucked harder, holding the latter open for him to repeatedly drive into.

Yibo met down Xiao Zhan's thrust. He needs more and more of it, and he was burning as Xiao Zhan matched up with his wants.

Xiao Zhan's composure then breaks, tilting his head back to moan out Yibo's name. 

It's always so erotic for Yibo when Xiao Zhan drowns in bliss and runs out of words, even sounds to produce. The older never loses his pace though, even when he takes Yibo's cock in his hand to jerk off.

Xiao Zhan moved his hips and his hand timingly as Yibo arches up and comes into his hand. He continues to fuck through the younger's orgasm, feeling the clench of his hole around his cock.

Yibo groans, watching Xiao Zhan keep going until he comes, hotly filling his insides.

Xiao Zhan flopped down onto Yibo's chest, spent and breathing heavily, and the younger curled his arms on him.

Satisfied, Yibo was, but still, he feels the small knots of lust swirling at the pit of his abdomen, even as Xiao Zhan seemed to be taking a snooze on top of him.

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo whispered, breathing down Xiao Zhan's soft locks. He ran his fingers down the sweaty back as he waited for a response. "Zhan-ge, let's wash up."

Xiao Zhan said something, finally. But it was muffled into Yibo's chest.

Yibo shifted, wiggling to try and move Xiao Zhan to the bed from lying on top of him.

"I said I love you, Yibo." Xiao Zhan whispered, finally pushing up. "You're really peeling me away from you, after I say I love you?" Xiao Zhan pouted and Yibo softens.

"What are you saying?" Yibo ran the back of his hand on Xiao Zhan's cheek. "You very much know that I love you too."

Xiao Zhan smiled brightly then, once more pressing himself on top of Yibo. "Can we take a nap before washing up?"

"No. We're washing up now, ge."

"I thought you love me?"

"I thought I was the lazy one?"

"I'm tired." Xiao Zhan whined, rolling them over so Yibo was on top of him. "You got me feeling tired. I'm an old man."

Yibo pushed up. "I'll fuck you in the shower."

Xiao Zhan's face was empty of any expression. "Oh wow." He shook his head with disbelief. "God, Wang Yibo. After all this time is that how you perceive me?"

Yibo shrugged.

"Fine. You win. Let's wash up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, subscribing to my work, hitting the kudos button, and of course leaving me your precious words in the comments 💕
> 
> Let us follow each other on twitter  
> @BubbleWangji


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh..."

"Fuck." Yibo clutched hard at Xiao Zhan's hips as he falls forward. "Fuck." He said again, the first one because he was coming, and the second because he didn't mean to yet. He pulled away and Xiao Zhan faced him, leaning back on the wet, tiled wall.

"That was too soon." Xiao Zhan dragged him in, laughing teasingly. He let the shower spray down on them, the water jet soothing their bodies.

Yibo grumbles an apology that Xiao Zhan dismisses with a hot kiss and by calling him cute. He let the older wash his hair, rub soap on his body, and Yibo feels this sort of comfort. Like some kind of joy that makes him feel full inside, and no, not like how Xiao Zhan's cock fills him up, that's different. Xiao Zhan fires him up, makes him feel many different things at the same time. When Xiao Zhan is with him like this everything is more than amazing. Every touch, every kiss they share only makes him want the man more. And Yibo will never get enough of Xiao Zhan, ever.

Xiao Zhan paused between a kiss. "Are you good, Yibo?"

Yibo thought the question wasn't needed. He just had the pleasure of coming inside the taller man a while ago, of course, he's good. So Yibo smiles, wrapping both arms around Xiao Zhan's narrow waist, he sways them under the running water. "Yes, Zhan-ge. I am good." He answers, as Xiao Zhan brushed back the wet locks of hair from his forehead. He looks at the older then, thinking if Xiao Zhan was good too, after all, he always puts his own needs second, and Yibo's first. Sometimes the young man wishes that his Zhan-ge would consider being selfish. "And you, ge? Are you good?"

The bright, bright smile on Xiao Zhan's face was already enough of an answer. "I'm good if you are."

Yibo intently stares at Xiao Zhan, taking all that is in front of him. Damn, he loves him just so much, all six feet of him and more. And Yibo vows to show Xiao Zhan how much, right about now.

Xiao Zhan welcomed Yibo's kiss, unaware of the younger plotting something in his mind as warm steam floats around them.

Yibo dried their bodies off quick once they were out of the shower. He feels energized and refreshed. When they made it back to the bedroom, Yibo practically throws Xiao Zhan onto the bed and he crawls over him. The younger stopped when they were face to face, then he took over Xiao Zhan's mouth, crushing his red, swollen lips with a kiss.

Resting his hands on Yibo's shoulders, Xiao Zhan let the other take the lead. The young man moved slow over him, but Xiao Zhan felt Yibo's fast, pounding heart under his touch.

Yibo nibbled at Xiao Zhan's earlobe, gently tugging the older's hair back to reveal more of his neck to press light kisses on it. Yibo savored the feeling of Xiao Zhan's pulse against his lips, and tracing the prominent veins on the man's neck with his tongue.

Xiao Zhan falls limp at the unhurried assault, his moans, delighted, as if nothing had made him feel this good before. The older sighed when Yibo sucked at a sweet spot just above his collarbone, he tilted his head further to bare his most vulnerable part for Yibo's mouth.

Yibo relished every intoxicating moan from Xiao Zhan as he licked and sucked at leisure, until the man had started to whine and buck his hips up. Yibo felt Xiao Zhan's arousal slide up against his abdomen, provoking, building up his urge.

Xiao Zhan knows how good Yibo is with his mouth, so to trust that every brush of the full lips on his skin was enough to drive him crazy. And Yibo's hands and fingers, well... Xiao Zhan's limbs felt heavy, the veins under his skin felt like hot blood coursed through them as the younger's palms went over his body.

Yibo rubs at Xiao Zhan's nipple, he knows too well of its sensitivity.

Xiao Zhan pushes up on his elbow to watch. The older's quiet moans encouraged Yibo to suck one, bathing it with his tongue, and Xiao Zhan mumbles something incoherent, taking his own cock in his hand to stroke as the younger sucked hard on the beaded flesh.

Yibo looked up to shake his head. "Be patient, Zhan-ge." When Xiao Zhan hesitated, the younger took it to move his hand and clasp it with his. "You always tell me to be patient, don't you?" He managed between licking around Xiao Zhan's nipple.

The older made a frustrated noise and Yibo chuckled, finding it adorable. The feeling catches at him though, he knows he can't hold off too long himself, so he kissed down Xiao Zhan's chest, fingers trailing across the other's hipbones.

Xiao Zhan collapsed back on the mattress. Yibo wants to tease until the older won't be able to take it anymore, he enjoys it, just like how Xiao Zhan enjoys doing it to him, but right now his desire outweighs his tolerance.

Mouth watering as he anticipates, Yibo skimmed his fingers up Xiao Zhan's lengthy thighs. The older's hip jerked up when Yibo exhaled over his cock before sweeping his tongue on a bead of precum.

The lazy licking up and down his shaft made Xiao Zhan squirm into the sheets. Yibo loves sucking his cock. This way, Xiao Zhan was fully exposed to the younger, not able to do anything but swim in the pleasure Yibo gives.

Pressing his thumb onto a spot beneath Xiao Zhan's sack, Yibo takes him deeper into his mouth, making the older's thighs tremble. Yibo hums at the pleasure and the hoarse groan Xiao Zhan let out went straight to his gut. The young man pulled back to stare into Xiao Zhan's half-lidded eyes.

Xiao Zhan's cock twitched at the sight of Yibo licking his lips clean.

Yibo takes the cock in front of him to pump with his hand, his palm gliding over the slick skin. He laps his tongue at the wet tip, all while watching Xiao Zhan's face.

Eyes falling shut, Xiao Zhan grips the back of Yibo's head with shaking hands.

The sound Yibo made at the back of his throat was that of a very satisfied one. "You taste so good, ge." A smirk lined Yibo's lips when the man struggled with a response, mouth just falling open. The younger moved his thumb down to Xiao Zhan's hole.

"Ah, Yibo." Xiao Zhan gasps, unable to stop his hips from snapping up.

Wetting a finger, Yibo wiped at the liquid smeared on his cheek. He rubs, deliberately at Xiao Zhan's entrance with the dampened finger. The hands in his hair tighten, pulling hard when he pushed his finger in. Yibo quickly follows with another slicked finger.

The fingers thrusting in and out of him had Xiao Zhan shuddering in mindless pleasure, while Yibo continued to suck. "Yibo." His voice falters as he hooks a leg on the younger's shoulder. "Yibo, please!" He pleaded.

Yibo doubled his efforts. He can tell the older was close. The strings of yeses and his name whispered over and over blended into a compliment that goaded him. But he wanted to keep Xiao Zhan on the edge a little longer, so he slows down.

Lifting his head, Xiao Zhan opened his eyes. Pupils blown with nothing but yearning, he mouthed something that Yibo didn't hear too well. The older repeats, but Yibo only understood his name.

With a flat tongue, Yibo moans, licking up slowly at the very stiff shaft. He feels so determined to show Xiao Zhan just how much affection he can relay explicitly, even if it torments the other. The younger grins inwardly, circling Xiao Zhan's base with two fingers, holding the cock steady while suckling at the tip.

Xiao Zhan moved one hand to fist at the sheets, sounding every bit satisfied, but still not. Yibo curled his fingers in and the older lets out a wordless cry.

Yibo puts every ounce of control he can, because he was nearing his limit himself. When he withdrew his mouth and refrained from moving his fingers, Xiao Zhan outright begged.

"Don't stop, Yibo." The older groaned. "Please don't stop. I need you."

Yibo wanted to give in.

"Please baby, don't stop." Xiao Zhan panted, flushed. "I need you inside me. I can't get it off my mind."

Yibo felt his insides melt.

"I want you, Yibo. I want you." Xiao Zhan chanted.

Suddenly, Yibo was too aware of his own arousal. He was aching. He can feel his cock pulsing. He moved away from Xiao Zhan to lie next to him. "I want you too, Zhan-ge."

With a sharp inhale, Xiao Zhan fumbled for the lube.

Yibo stroked his neglected cock and waited until Xiao Zhan went over to slick it up. Their fingers ran up and down together. Yibo steadied the wobbly man shifting to ride his hips. He kneaded his thumbs over Xiao Zhan's thighs, sensing how much tension there is.

Positioning himself, Xiao Zhan took Yibo in slowly, breath hitching as he is stretched open around the younger's length. He splayed his hands on Yibo's chest for support, releasing a very pleased sound from deep in his throat. The older moved, unhurried, as if his needs weren't denied moments ago.

Yibo's heart raced while Xiao Zhan measured his pace. It was agonizingly slow and everything felt too hot and too tight for the young man to endure.

Tipping his head back, moaning, Xiao Zhan closed his eyes. "You feel so fucking good, Wang Yibo." Pitch rising as he sank down Yibo's length.

Clutching on Xiao Zhan's hips, Yibo thrust up. He wanted to flip Xiao Zhan over and fuck him senseless but he was already too far gone for that. The sight of the man above him, shuddering as he met him halfway kept pushing Yibo near the edge.

Sensation washes over them both.

Unable to hold back soft cries, Yibo succumbed to Xiao Zhan's rhythm. He gripped the older's slim waist harder when he heard his name in broken sighs. Yibo couldn't think of anything better than the breathy, quiet, beautiful voice of Xiao Zhan that only comes out during their most intimate moments, when it was just them in their own world.

Xiao Zhan takes all the time he could, pleasuring them both with every languid motion.

A thought crossed Yibo's mind then. They could keep doing this forever and he sure knows they'll never be satiated.

Steadying himself with both hands on Yibo's thighs, Xiao Zhan leans back, increasing his speed.

Captivated, Yibo watched as he gets a clear view of where their bodies joined. He reached out to brush his thumb over the older's leaking cock.

Looking on, Xiao Zhan gasps. He falls tighter around Yibo. "Touch me." He demanded.

Yibo did, but only to a minimum, taking the shaft between his fingers to give barely a stroke.

Nearly sobbing, Xiao Zhan fucked himself breathless with Yibo's cock.

Yibo is dying to give in but he wants to wring every bit of pleasure out of Xiao Zhan. He gives a little, finally taking the older's cock in his palm, he dragged each stroke of his hand tormentingly slow.

Fucking gorgeous was how Xiao Zhan looked. So flushed, shivering to the brink, crying for relief. The man was grasping for purchase, digging his fingers into Yibo's thighs. Lashes fluttering, taking mouthfuls of air that produced muffled cries out of sheer ecstasy, Xiao Zhan tensed up and then he comes.

And comes.

And comes.

Chest heaving, Yibo falls apart. Mind empty, except for the awareness that Xiao Zhan's still coming down on top of him, wavering, legs shaking and going tight on the younger's sides. Yibo's orgasm felt too good that his eyes felt teary.

Xiao Zhan bent over, still beautifully delirious, and claimed Yibo's lips for a kiss, continuing even through the aftershocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part coming soon 😙  
> In case you're too excited for it, know that I posted this first on twitter as a thread before taking it here.  
> Coz i wrote this for my readers who always encourage me on twitter 😍
> 
> @BubbleWangji


	3. Chapter 3

Yibo dozed off shortly after Xiao Zhan toppled over and collapsed beside him. 

It was hardly even sleep for Yibo. Just somehow the younger was floating somewhere in between exhaustion and euphoria. The rest he got technically wasn't enough, but when Yibo opened his eyes and stared back into those of Xiao Zhan's, dark, wanting, and looking back at his, Yibo figured he can ignore his other need in favor of another.

Yibo rolled onto his stomach. It was still very dark outside when he looked out the window. The younger ignored the bedside clock. There are other things he still need to do and he's got just enough time to fulfill his desires.

"Why not go back to sleep, Yibo?" Xiao Zhan murmured from beside the younger man, running his cool fingers down Yibo's back.

"Why don't you, old man?" Yibo teased.  
  
"I can't be tired if the young man I love still needs me." Xiao Zhan thought he and Yibo are definitely reaping the benefits of their relationship tonight. Falling in love with a much younger man, as he'd put it, certainly demanded more energy from him, but he will never reget it. He'd regret many things life but never will he regret falling in love with Yibo.

“Well, I’m not tired either, Zhan-ge.” Yibo purred, enjoying the warm palm rubbing his back.

“What shall we do?” Asked Xiao Zhan a little later, knowing smile tracing his lips. "Are you finished with me for the night?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be done with you, Xiao Zhan.” Yibo answered quietly. His craving for the older will never cease, only grow.

Xiao Zhan's hand came at a stop on Yibo's lower back. "Stay like this for me, Yibo."

The younger complied and Xiao Zhan moved behind him, kneeling between the younger's legs. The finger tracing down Yibo's spine, left a prickling sensation over his skin and Yibo shifts, propping his knees up for the other man. "Is this how you want me, gege?" He asked with a low, sultry voice.

"I'd be happy which ever way you want to take me." Xiao Zhan replied, guiding Yibo's hips to meet his, before reaching over for their bottle of lube.

Head hanging down between his arms just above the pillow he grasped, Yibo squirmed impatiently as Xiao Zhan slicked up his cock. The younger was more than ready, not knowing how he'd gotten so aroused despite not being touched.

Clutching Yibo's hips with both hands, Xiao Zhan pressed the tip of his cock against the younger's hole, just enough so that he barely slipped in.

Yibo's head turned back in confusion when Xiao Zhan pulled back. The older threaded forward only to slide his length between Yibo's ass and the young man understood.

As in control as he was with his body, Yibo rolled his hips back, letting Xiao Zhan's shaft rub between his buttocks. He showed how he was very willing to give in to Xiao Zhan's teasing because he knows it drives the other wild.

Like Yibo had expected, when he tilted his hips to have Xiao Zhan poke at his entrance, the older groaned and plunged inside him on the stroke that followed.

Blood boiling, Yibo could not think of anything else but Xiao Zhan, and his body vibrated in unparalleled pleasure. He didn't need to adjust to anything, his legs quivered while Xiao Zhan fucked into him, hands tight and rough on his hips.

Feeling insatiable, Yibo rocked back, taking every thrust of the older with complete abandon. He felt no restraint, just need and incredible lust.

Yibo really will never be able to get enough of Xiao Zhan.

"God, Zhan-ge, there... Fuck me right there." Yibo begged openly when Xiao Zhan angled himself to rub at a certain spot inside him, making his voice tremble. "Keep fucking me like that." Yibo gasped as the older went in shallow, nudging it at every move. His cock began to drip onto the sheets. Yibo whimpered, low and loud. "Zhan-ge, keep doing it. More. More please." He panted.

"Like this?" Xiao Zhan asked, breaths as short as the younger's. He slid in completely before pulling almost all the way out and Yibo nodded. He resumed with his tempo, gripping the young man's sides with sweaty palms.

Xiao Zhan's cock felt too hot inside Yibo.

Face buried in the pillow to muffle his cries, the younger's cock bounced against his abdomen. Xiao Zhan ignored it, in favor of holding his hips in place, fucking Yibo ruthless.

"Ge... Yes... Don't stop... Please don't stop..." Yibo's broken murmurs as Xiao Zhan held his ass apart to drive into him harder. Yibo was drooling on the pillow by the time the older man reached out front to touch his cock. He came almost instantly, spilling into Xiao Zhan's hand.

Yibo slumped forward, a long, dragging moan escaping his gaping mouth. However, Xiao Zhan was still not finished with Yibo. The older sat back on his heels, pulling Yibo up with him.

Yibo reached up behind to take grip of the hair at the back of Xiao Zhan's head. He was surely, by now, throroughly fucked, but to Yibo's own amazement he was still half-hard.

Hands on the younger's waist, Xiao Zhan drives into him again and Yibo shudders.

It's almost too much for Yibo, sensitized as he is, but he is just burning up for Xiao Zhan's cock all over again. He lolled his head back against Xiao Zhan's shoulder as the older slowly thrust up into him. Yibo took pleasure in every inch of the hardness sliding into him over and over, it didn't take long before he was biting back curses, whimpering. "Fuck!" Yibo yelped as Xiao Zhan sucked on his neck. "Fuck!" He breathed out and extended to a groan.

Xiao Zhan withdrew quickly, flipping Yibo over to lie on the bed in one agile move and plunged inside again to continue fucking the young man in the same rhythm. He held Yibo's thighs apart, lowering himself to bite at a tender spot along Yibo's neck.

Yibo's heart raced as Xiao Zhan kept pounding into him, moving frantically, clearly just as consumed with lust as the young man.

Their bodies joined under excruciatingly beautiful torment and Yibo couldn't look away when Xiao Zhan's gleaming eyes met his.

Enthralled, Yibo dug his nails against the older's lower back, gripping as he felt himself hanging from the edge, inaudible words flowing from his mouth. Yibo kept his eyes on Xiao Zhan until he couldn't anymore and he arched his back, coming hard. Cum trickled from the tip of Yibo's cock, spewing between their torsos as Xiao Zhan continued to fuck, and the younger was fully overwhelmed, close to screaming in intense rapture.

With waves of absolute bliss washing over him, Yibo's body clenched around Xiao Zhan's cock, making the man lose his rhythm, his fingers tightening on Yibo's thighs.

Yibo watched as Xiao Zhan finishes inside him, head tipped back in a moan. He encouraged the older with reverent calls of his name, and Xiao Zhan shuddered through his orgasm, clinging onto Yibo, looking as overwhelmed in sensation as he felt.

Xiao Zhan dropped on top of Yibo and their breaths mingled while spasms of pleasure coursed through their bodies.

Finally, Yibo relaxed, feeling satiated and enveloped in warmth as his heart rate goes even.

The older nuzzled against Yibo's chest, where he could feel the beat and pressed his lips there. "Would you like to take a rinse again?" Xiao Zhan asked after a while, looming over the young man who just feigned sleep, laughing quietly when the corner of Yibo's mouth twitched. "Later in the morning then." Xiao Zhan whispered, looking up to see the grayish hint of daylight from their window.

Pervaded with contentment, Yibo ran his fingers through Xiao Zhan damp hair. He closed his eyes to drift away, drowned in love and satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it 😊 Thanks for reading and i'd greatly appreciate if you leave a comment and tell me your thoughts 😍 Thanks for hitting that kudos button and keeping me in your bookmarks 😚
> 
> i hope you check out my other YiZhan fics too and subscribe for future work, i have a lot lined up for you 😊 i'll try even harder next time 😘


End file.
